


L is for Lounge

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Baby It's Cold Outside, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, these lizards will make sure you're warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Who's needs a blanket when you've got friends.





	L is for Lounge

It was a crisp autumn afternoon and a lull in activity was present. The enemy seems to be retreating and the royal army had a chance to properly care for their injured. The battle wasn't too long or arduous but there were still some wounded.

One such wounded soldier was Vincent. In the heat of battle a solitary bokoblin managed a lucky hit and struck the troop down. However, Vincent's own luck kicked in and he was quickly found and rushed back to the medic tents.

The first sense to come back to Vincent was smell. The strong scent of sweat, blood, and medicinal herbs told him exactly where he was. But there was also an underlying scent that was vaguely familiar he just couldn't put his finger on.

The next sensation to return was his hearing. There were grunts and groans of pain but also soft snoring. Combined with the crickets chirping and the calls of birds of prey he figured it was sometime in the evening. The snoring was surprisingly close though.

He also felt warm. 

Really warm.

He may have been provided with a blanket, he can't ignore the scratchy fabric no matter how disoriented he is, but the weather was still chilly enough to feel even in the tents. So what was keeping him warm?

Finally tired of being in the dark, Vincent attempted to pry his heavy lids open. And after a considerable amount of time and force he managed a small crack. Then immediately shut them after being assaulted by the brightly lit tent. Trying once more he blinked a couple times to adjust to the admittedly poorly lit tent.

His vision was swarmed with shades of green and muddy brown. A couple more blinks revealed them to be a very familiar group of slumbering lizards surrounding his cot. That answered his warm question. Looking to the left he knew that the leader wouldn't be far behind. The troop had never really seen the Dragon Knight sleep before but observing Volga now he didn't exactly look very relaxed. The markings around his eyes looked darker and he seemed very tense. Vincent cringed a bit at the awkward angle his head was in.

“They haven't left since he brought you in.”

Startled, the soldier turned in the direction of the soft voice. Apparently his return to consciousness did not go unnoticed. A motherly nurse handed him a flask of water and instructed that he sip at it slowly. He didn't realize how parched he was until the cool water washed down his throat.

“How long have I been here?” His still underused voice groaned out.

“About two days. Your friends here were worried about you. They seemed dead set that the chill will kill you and wouldn't leave. Well, at least I got most of them to go but those six wouldn't budge.” Pleased with her inspection of the bandages on his head and the answers she received upon questioning, she began to move on to other patients. “Had to slip a sedative in the dragon’s water just to get him to sleep.” He heard her mumble under her breath. 

That answered most of his questions.

Stuck with nothing else to do, he just kept silent watch on his slumbering guardians. Fer was the first to awaken and was quickly followed by the others, except for the sedated Dragon Knight. 

“Oh, you are awake!” Fer stated excitedly. “Finally.” Ranir yawned. Fer sent a look of disapproval at Ranir’s callousness. “How d-do you feel?” Val questioned. “Are you going t-to die?!” Oda exclaimed. “Don't be sstupid, Oda, the hylian iss fine.” Ranir scolded. “Iss it t-too cold,” Fer asked. “

“I don't think hiss neck iss s-suppose t-to be like that.” Yir observed, gaze focused on the hybrid. And on and on the lizards questioned until Vincent cut in, “ENOUGH!” 

Taking a calming breath the soldier continued, “Look, I know you're worried about me but I'm fine. No, the cold won't kill me. Yes, I am feeling much better thanks for asking. And no, I won't die because of a hit to the head. Now, will somebody  _ please _ tell me why Volga had to be sedated?” Because honestly he had no clue as to why. Contrary to popular belief the dragon actually loved sleep and would sleep all day if he could. So why did he have to be forced into his favorite pastime activity.

“Oh, he ssstayed awake t-to make sure you d-did not perish.”

“He wass very inssisted to wake you every hour.”

“He did not ssleep ssince he brought you in.”

“He wass afraid of you passing while he sslept,”

“The nurse thought it best t-to make him ssleep since he wass very hostile.”

Hearing all that Vincent eloquently responded with, “Oh.” It seemed the Knight was worried about him enough to avoid sleeping just to make sure he was okay. He was not sure how he felt about that.

With nothing much else to do, and the confirmation that their fellow brother-in-arms was well, the group left in search for something to eat.

Which left Vincent alone with a still slumbering Volga.

It wasn't until the barely peaking dawn when the hybrid finally started to stir. An audible  _ crack!  _ resounded as he straightened out his neck. “That sounded bad,” Vincent winced out. “Feels how it sounds,” the knight groggily agreed. Only to realize who he was talking to. 

“Vincent! You're awake. Are you feeling better now? The healers told me you had a mild concussion due to the blow. I've been waking you every hour but one of the nurses told me it wasn't really necessary after the first day. Speaking of don't drink the water I think she laced it with something.”

Now Vincent really knew how worried his friend was for him. Rambling was one of the subtle ticks the dragon has when he feels greatly distressed. 

That and slightly bouncing his leg. 

Which he was doing.

Vincent had to put an end to this so he bluntly answered his questions. Yes he did have a mild concussion, no it wasn't too serious, he was feeling better, and the nurse only drugged his water. The dragon wasn't too happy to hear that he was sedated.

“That was very rude of her,” he pouted. “Well from what I gathered from the others you outright refused to sleep for a day and a half. And when I woke up you were still stressed out. I think I can see why she drugged you.” Vincent countered. The knight was still sour about it.

  
“Well seeing as how I'm awake now I think you can go ahead and get some  _ proper _ rest and get something to eat. I'm sure your lizard dogpile misses you,” Vincent cheekily suggested. He had to stifle a laugh as the other sent him a mighty glare that was borderlining a pout. But the dragon stood up anyways, cracking his back while he was at it. “Fine. And by the way a group of lizards is called a lounge, smartass,” and with that Volga set off to find some decent food, pleased with the knowledge that his friend was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has ever played as Volga in any setting of the game knows that this is absolutely canon behavior. This dude comforts his troops so passionately it makes me feel like a dick if I don't drop everything I was doing at the moment and help the troops who call out. Like this dude goes from "fite me" to "stay there I will create a path of destruction to you" to "get the fuck out of here and rest, I got this."
> 
> Anybody who says otherwise can meet me in the parking lot of a Denny's at 4am and fight me.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.


End file.
